dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)/Past (DxD version)
For the sake of understanding the story's elements, contents, and etc. I have devised a version of the OC where he was at the highest of their powers & abilities. If you think that there is a problem for publish this, then feel free to comment. Powers & Abilities: Immense Demonic Power: 'As the last descendant of the House of Andromalius, Nikolai has an immense amount of demonic power to back up for his lack of physical strength. In fact, his power rivals that of a Satan-class Devil due to his mixed heritage and abilities. Ajuka mentioned that he was considered as the "Dark Horse of the Underworld" within the Rating Game, as he not only inherited his clan's demonic power, but also inherited the abilities of other species and its powers to utilize, a testament to Nikolai's power. Roygun Belphegor, the former 2nd Ranker of the Rating Games noted during the World Rating Game Tournament that Nikolai might be the only Devil who can match up to God-Class beings in terms of natural abilities and talent, without using a King piece to strengthen himself, something that surpassed even Diehauser Belial, the Rating Game Champion himself. A further testament to his demonic powers * '''Smelting '(製錬, Seiren): As one of the few surviving members of the House of Andromalius, it enables Nikolai to create and forged objects in the air. When activating his demonic power, he converts the invisible "energy" in the atmosphere, converting them into numerous airborne swords that manipulate and move objects/matter with his demonic power. He use the swords to utilize his sword techniques with great versatilities. He can also able to imbue elemental attributes into his sword, which is mostly fire and lightning-based abilities. It could also use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks with his swords, acting as shields. His powers deal significant damage to any opponent. This is because the injuries inflicted by his demonic aura cannot be healed via normal means. The demonic aura has similar characteristics to toxin, as its energy is able to kill organisms upon contact. '''Master Swordsman: Hailed from house of specialized, close-quarter combatants for generation, Nikolai is an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with his clan's close-quarter combat techniques, sword techniques and his demonic powers, he is able to dominate most of his opponents with his godlike-speed and techniques, He is even considered as one of the strongest swordsmans in the Underworld. This feat was demonstrated as he ended his spar with Issei in his Pseudo Diabolos Dragon・G form in a draw, earning a big impression on Rias's, Sona's, Seekvaira's, Sairaorg's, and other teams who attended as witnesses in the world of DxD. A testament of his swordsmanship. This feat was further stated when Hiroaki Saeba, a master martial artist and divine power user noted that Nikolai is considered as a a monster equal or perhaps greater than Vasco Strada, in which his swordsmanship was considered as "Human's Miracle" back in the world of DxD. A further testament of his swordsmanship. Immense Combat Skills: One of his most dangerous attribute is his immense combat techniques and abilities. Despite being physically weaker than supernatural beings, Nikolai has shown great skills in combat and tactics which allowed him to go up against Ultimate-Class to God-Class beings. This feat was demonstrated as he was able to win against Issei Hyoudou in his Pseudo Diabolos Dragon・G form, which it earned a big impression on Rias's, Sona's, Seekvaira's, Sairaorg's, and other teams who attended as witness considered him a monster in his own league. Master Technician: Hiroaki revealed to Issei and his companions that Nikolai is a technique-type fighter that polishes and mastering all of his demonic powers and skills to utmost perfection for the lack of his physical strengths. This feat was demonstrated as he was evenly matched against Issei Hyodou's Pseudo Diabolos Dragon・G form using pure speed, techniques and tactics to overwhelmed him. Skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu User: Due to his Youkai heritage, Nikolai is able to utilize Senjutsu and Youjutsu to great proficiency. According to Bikou, one of the Great Heroes of the Old World noted that Nikolai was once the disciple of his ancestor, Sun Wukong for learning the controls over Senjutsu and Youjutsu for a period of time. After the training, both Bikou and Kuroka noted that his control is equal or greater to their standards. his masteries of Senjutsu and Youjutsu is shown when he was able to use Ki and illusion to fight evenly against Issei in a serious spar/death-match. * Touki: '''As a skilled user of the arts, Nikolai can use Touki to the considerable degree in terms of combat and medical uses. According to Bikou and Kuroka, Nikolai is described to possess a considerable amount of Ki with versatile uses to his advantages. ** Using his ki, he can easily disrupt his opponent's movement by controlling the Ki inside them. ** Use it to enhance his strength, speed, and toughness. * '''Youjutsu & Dark Arts: Due to his father's Youkai heritage, Nikolai is also well-versed in Youjutsu and demon arts, able to create illusions and mirages to throw off his opponent, conjure protective circles. Immense Speed: Being a Knight-Typed Devil, he possesses extreme god-like speed, what everyone has called as God-Speed. His great speed has allowed him to use the secret techniques that House of Andromalius used. This feat was demonstrated as Nikolai is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. This feat was demonstrated as Nikolai's god-like speed is able to unleash a god-like thrust or sword-draw for opponent to unnoticed before being cut down. Immense Endurance & Durability: Despite being a Knight-Typed Devil, Nikolai has extreme tolerance to pain and durability. This feat was demonstrated as Nikolai received the attack by Issei's Cardinal Crimson Queen's Triana and Diabolos Dragon・G's Infinity Blaster, and continue to fight against him despite the critical injuries he received while showing no reactions at all. Perceptive Combatant: Nikolai is a skilled perceptive combatant. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. He also possesses incredible reading ability, one that might reach the reading ability of Ajuka Beelzebub. This makes him able to determine a person's battle styles, abilities, and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Expert Magician: Due to Ajuka's tutelage, Nikolai is shown to be well versed in utilizing various different types of magic and formulas. He is also well-versed in black arts and sorcery, able to cast powerful spells in sealing and barriers due to his mother's demon heritage. A testament to his prowess in black arts is that he taught some of the Magicians from the Magician's Council to see and record the arts for both research and keeping it alive. Medical Expertise: Due to his household's assassination arts, Nikolai is well-versed in medicine and related fields to treat patients who has considerable illness or disabilities such as blindness, disabled body parts and etc.. This feat was demonstrated as he was using ki-imbued acupuncture to heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as curing a blind person's eyes, restoring disabled bodies, and restore memories. Skilled Tactician: He is a tactical combatant and strategist, prefer to attack his opponents with plans and objectives. He is a calculative and observant person, as he studies and researches his enemies' strategies and combat skills before he battles them so he can read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. This feat was demonstrated as he used his demonic power of creating a ice-clone of himself to absorb the damages, and counteract immediately because he knows that his opponent will let down his guard. Expert Inventor: Due to Ajuka's tutelage in the past, Nikolai is well-versed in science and related fields. This feat was demonstrated as he was helping Ajuka with his creation of new sets of Evil Pieces and creating the necessary magic formulas and calculations to apply for it back in the world of DxD. Flight: Being a Devil, Nikolai can use his wings to fly. Category:The Unsung Heroes